The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a computing device such as a server, the basic input/output system (BIOS) may perform a “system inventory” program that performing tests to determine the hardware components in the system and collect system inventory data related to the hardware components. In a server system where the BIOS of the server and a baseboard management controller (BMC) have the capabilities to interact, a method of sharing the system inventory data is vital.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.